


Life and it's Mistakes

by helgashouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgashouse/pseuds/helgashouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas looks back on his life. Destiel drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life and it's Mistakes

I looked up at the sky. Night had started coming earlier and I could see the stars glittering in the deep, black, empty space. I used to live up there. I used to be happy. What had happened to my life? Everything was going so well, and then everything changed when I met him. I started getting too involved in things that weren’t my problem. I made a mess of my life, thinking I was better than everybody else, wanting to help so badly, but making mistakes every time. I just made things worse for myself. Not understanding anything properly, I was always the rebel, this was always going to happen, and, in some ways, I’m glad it did. Finally now I can start afresh, even if it’s without my brothers and sisters, I can live my life, my human life how I want to. Nobody can tell me what to do anymore. I have free will, and I can honestly say it’s the best thing my father created, how else would we learn if not from our mistakes? So I’m glad that I met Dean Winchester, even if I can’t be with him right now, and I’m still running from the angles, I don’t have enough power to make massive mistakes anymore, I can just live, and enjoy that life, and hope, that one day, when this is all over, we can be together. We won't have any worries. We'll be enjoying each other's company; first on Earth, then in heaven, among the stars, forever.


End file.
